Philip Walker
Philip Walker is a character in QIA. He was formerly the steward of Bethlem Hospital in 1811, then later the lead scientist at Blackgrace for Novus Ordo Seclorum in 2263. He is currently incarcerated in the Void. Biography Bethlem Philip Walker used to be a surgeon, until something happened that caused enough pain in his hands to end his career. He later became the steward of Bethlem, and has used his time since to search for a means of healing himself. ("Elizabeth") Prior to his appointment, he lived in his father's estate in Kent, along with his wife Lucy. After accepting the position of Steward at Bethlem, he and Lucy moved to Shoreditch, where Walker soon began an affair with his maid, Emily. After realising that Lucy had learned the truth of his affair, Walker plotted to resolve the situation. Lucy's fate remains unknown. ("Walker") Elizabeth Hughes Walker met Doctor Edward Morrison in May 1811 to begin the admissions process for his patient Elizabeth Hughes. Six weeks later, he welcomed Elizabeth into Bethlem. ("Mary") Walker made a deal with Elizabeth, who was intent on speaking with a fellow patient, Mary Bowman; in exchange for allowing the meeting, Elizabeth agreed to become Walker's latest test subject in his experiments. Later, he was confronted by Doctor Matthew Warrington, a Negro doctor who had come to Bethlem on the authority of the Quakers. Warrington demanded to have a tour of the hospital and meet some of the patients, but Walker was able to put him off. Just a few hours later, however, Warrington returned, along with Doctor Morrison, demanding to know the whereabouts of Elizabeth Hughes. Walker soon realised that neither were actually who they claimed to be, but was threatened and assaulted by both of them until he gave up the information ("Elizabeth", "Bedlam"). Shortly after this incident, Walker was confronted by Jacob Dorody, with whom he had previously been in contact regarding the admittance of Mary Bowman. Dorody offered Walker a job, and Walker disappeared, the original history showing that he had resigned his post. ("Spitalfields") Blackgrace Dorody in fact took Walker to twenty-third century New Philadelphia, where he became the lead scientist for Novus Ordo Seclorum, where he was to continue the work begun in 2015 by Ansar Jilani. Walker was responsible for creating the Pariahs, based on a similar creature that had been found wandering the tunnels below New Philadelphia by Novus agents. ("Resistance", "Walker") Attack on Blackgrace After the Resistance attack on Blackgrace in late September 2263, Walker was reunited with his former patient Elizabeth Hughes, now somehow here in the twenty-third century as well and working with the Resistance. During the standoff between him, his assistant Romeka, Jacob Dorody and other Resistance members, Resistance cell leader Carl Stone detonated a bomb that destroyed Blackgrace and Walker's Pariah army, as well as killing himself and Dorody and causing horrendous scars and burns to Walker's body. Walker survived the explosion, however, and was brought back in time to the year 2020 to face imprisonment in the Void. ("Walker") Ash After witnessing the horrific burns that Walker suffered during the explosion at Blackgrace, Sarah Cunnington realised that Walker is in fact Ash, the mysterious man who physically tortured and cut her during her Jump into what she believes was the Void, on her twenty-fourth birthday. ("Home", "Walker") Appearances Season One "Home" (credited as Ash), "Mary", "Elizabeth", "Bedlam", "Spitalfields" (uncredited), "Walker" Category:Characters